


Darkest of Nights

by tiny_maus_boots



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_maus_boots/pseuds/tiny_maus_boots
Summary: “Aubrey?” Chloe pushed in the heavy stone door that scraped roughly at the ground and slipped into the dark of the tomb. It was dark of course, it was night after all, but it was especially dark in the cavernous space cut into the side of the mountain. Vampires didn’t need light but they weren’t completely inhuman, they still used it to light their homes. It helped the illusion of life which helped them to blend in, which in turn had helped them to hunt. It was a habit of necessity that simply just became…habit. But here in Aubrey’s tomb…there was only darkness.





	Darkest of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Brandy who believes in my stories before they’re ever written. @psy456 
> 
> Special thanks to @kate-harper and @rocketalana for listening to my very long very stoned hc in The Hotbox, and to @llyloo-exSkye on discord, thank you Angie for your thought provoking questions without which the hc wouldn’t exist.
> 
> A/N 2: I had to create a vampire language so here is the translation key
> 
> verskret = cursed
> 
> pers aktra diam = the other day
> 
> revez era vazti = take her away
> 
> prahal = please

**Chloe**

“Aubrey?” Chloe pushed in the heavy stone door that scraped roughly at the ground and slipped into the dark of the tomb. It was dark of course, it was night after all, but it was especially dark in the cavernous space cut into the side of the mountain. Vampires didn’t need light but they weren’t completely inhuman, they still used it to light their homes. It helped the illusion of life which helped them to blend in, which in turn had helped them to hunt. It was a habit of necessity that simply just became…habit. But here in Aubrey’s tomb…there was only darkness.

The blonde was nowhere to be seen and Chloe sighed in disappointment and shook her head. She made her way to a row of cabinets and pulled them open, searching for a lantern. Several boxes of white emergency candles fell out of one and she stared down at the mess at her feet. Of course. She’d been bringing these damn candles for decades and not a single one had been used. With another long suffering sigh she bent and snatched up a box, tearing it open in frustration so she could light a candle.

It wasn’t that she was angry with Aubrey. Not really. Yes she was angry that her friend was letting herself drift into oblivion and had been drifting for centuries now. But she wasn’t angry with Aubrey herself, she knew her friend was suffering in ways that Chloe couldn’t hope to help ease. She’d tried. God, she had tried. Lately though, her visits were shorter and further between because she couldn’t see Aubrey like this. It was just too damned hard.

“Shut the door Chloe, you’ll let in a chill.”

She wasn’t scared, or shouldn’t be. She was over a millennium, 1350 years old to be exact, she really had nothing at all to fear in this world. Not especially from Aubrey who had been closer to her than any other for most of her unlife. But the sound of Aubrey’s voice from the corner was startling when she thought she was alone in the chamber making her jump slightly. Chloe growled and lit the candle, letting the wick burn before she tipped it on the side and let the wax drip onto a small plate she had to blow the dust off of. The ritual of it gave her time to moderate herself because if she spoke to Aubrey with as much worry as she felt the woman would shut down even further and the truth was that Chloe was afraid for Aubrey.

Afraid that if she closed herself off any more that she would eventually fade and turn to dust as so many of their kind had. When she had enough wax she set the candle in it and turned to shut the door.

“Aubrey, you’re a dead body. You don’t feel the cold.”

“Don’t I?”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she finished pushing the door shut and finally turned to eyes the lump in the corner that was apparently her best friend. It shocked her even though she had mentally prepared herself. Aubrey had clearly not been feeding. It showed in the deep lines on her face and the way her normally shiny golden hair was now thin wisps of brittle white. Aubrey was aging, more quickly with each visit and if Chloe had ever had a working heart it would have trembled at the sight before her now.

“Aubrey…”

The other woman waved off any comment with an idle hand that was far too thin, skin a translucent gray. There was no fire in her green eyes and that pained Chloe even more. There had been a time when Aubrey had been more alive than any human she had ever met. Born a vampire like herself, yes, but Aubrey had always been a force that could not be contained within something so mundane as a human body. She was powerful both in word and action and there had been many men and woman in their lifetime that were both envious and deliriously in love with her. Chloe understood that feeling most intimately. Her love for Aubrey had been a long burning flame but that was her secret to keep, and it was a secret she intended to hold until her last moment on this earth. To see Aubrey so reduced just broke an already frayed tether in Chloe’s heart.

“You need to stop this you know. You have to be around people, you have to leave this mausoleum you call a home.”

Aubrey turned eyes that looked nearly as gray as her skin to Chloe and shook her head. If she had been human she might have sighed deeply but Aubrey only blinked once and turned back to staring out of the sole window in the whole chamber. “I am in exile, such is my fate to rot here alone. And you should not even be here, Chloe, I am _verskret_ and you…you are too good for this place.”

“Aubrey for the last time, you’re not cursed! You’re depressed! Jesus…you think exile means you’ve got to turn to dust but it doesn’t have to be this way. This isn’t the old world!” The candle flickered a little, its light seeming so much smaller when surrounded by so many heavy shadows. Chloe made her way to the blonde and cupped her face gently when Aubrey tried to look away. “Aubrey…you’re dying.”

“I know.” Finally. Aubrey didn’t have to say it for Chloe to hear it echo loudly. She felt the weight of Aubrey’s cheek fill her hand and she had to force back tears that would be impossible to hide. This is why she had come this time. Because there was no turning back now, not for Aubrey, not without good reason. If Chloe didn’t act now…

“You can’t go yet, my love.”

It was more of a plea than she had intended and Aubrey gave a humorless chuckle and raised a shoulder in a half shrug, keeping her cold face cupped so gently in Chloe’s hand. “I have naught in this world save you Chloe. This isn’t a life I wish to lead. Not without him.”

And there it was. The seed of Aubrey’s despair. She would never, could never get over the loss of her true love, Harun. Not even for Chloe herself. The red haired vampire brushed a thumb along Aubrey’s jaw and pulled back. This was why she held her secret to her heart with none to bear witness. What would be the point of telling Aubrey the truth? She could not love even if she had wanted to. Harun’s death at Aubrey’s own hand had broken the blonde’s very will to live and nothing could fix that. The desire to fight had left her some five hundred years prior and every day since had only been simply a passage of time until her ultimate end.

Until now. She had to make Aubrey fight, somehow, she needed to get through to the blonde.

Chloe strode purposefully to the door and yanked it open, reaching out into the dark night to grab the precious cargo she had left out in the cold and dragged it into the chamber with a casual toss. The petite, bound and gagged woman half slid, half rolled across the dusty floor to Aubrey’s feet and Chloe thought if she could speak now the necromancer would have cursed her a very bloody death in that moment. Aubrey looked down at the small brunette and curled her lip, head turning away in defiance at the offered meal.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“The other day.” It was casual and offhand and Chloe wondered if Aubrey was being evasive or if she really hadn’t noticed the time passing her by and thought it had been the other day when really it had been months. Chloe kicked the door shut with her heel and steeled herself. This was going to work…or it was all going to blow up in her face.

 _“Pers aktra diam?_ Aubrey…” Chloe shook her head and blew out an unnecessary breath. Okay. The other day. She’d accept it because there was no use trying to even argue it. Instead she reached down and lifted the bound woman to her feet by the front of her dirty and tattered button up shirt. The brunette twisted and fought her grip, cursing in a nonstop muffled streak. Chloe didn’t need to know the exact words, she could assume a lot of them were the word ‘fuck’.

The predator in her didn’t feel guilt or remorse in the way a human would. Would a lion regret hunting and devouring its prey? As such she had never regretted any of her kills in a lifetime of feeding and she shouldn’t now. But there was something there flickering in the deep blue depths that gave her pause. Perhaps a healthy dose of caution after the long and difficult trip here. Small she might be, but there was power in her blood, too much power for the vampire council to allow her to live.

 _“Revez era vazt._ I do not desire her blood.” At the mention of blood the necromancer increased her struggle in Chloe’s grip and the vampire gave her a little shake to stop her squirming.

Fine. If Aubrey was going to be difficult then Chloe would just have to convince her despite her lack of desire for food. “Then don’t feed. Watch.”

She knew her seductively challenging tone would bring Aubrey’s gaze back to her and she played it for all she could. One pale hand reaching out to caress Aubrey’s jaw, turning her head even more as she pulled her captive against her chest to face the other vampire. Aubrey’s eyes trailed up their bodies and she gave a soft hiss at the at the way Chloe’s eyes had bled to a deep orange, fangs lengthening and grazing along the soft skin of necromancer’s neck.

_Beca. Her name is Beca._

It was something she had to remember, had to force herself not to forget in the heat of a feed. This Beca was her only hope of saving Aubrey’s life and she couldn’t just kill her because her blood tasted like honey with the zing of electricity. No matter how that thick warm blood stirred a passion for something else entirely. Cool lips danced down the woman’s neck and she had to hold tighter still because it was clear that Beca wasn’t going to just let herself be bitten.

It would have been smarter for Beca if she had just given in and lain limp in Chloe’s arms. But the struggle. Oh the delicious fervent struggle. And the fear. It clung to the brunette’s skin like a delicate perfume and Chloe closed her eyes as she let her hands wander along the lithe body in her arms.

 _“Vazt….Prahal, revez era vatz…”_ Aubrey’s eyes took on a fevered brightness as she fought her instincts, begging Chloe to take the woman away. _“Prahal,_ Chloe…”

She almost stopped then, the pleading almost too much to bear, but she had to. Aubrey’s shoulders slumped and she covered her face, shaking with silent sobs. Beca’s thrashing slowed as she watched Aubrey fall apart, confusion clear in the slightly cocked head. Chloe trailed the tip of her nose along the shell of Beca’s ear and whispered softly, almost soothingly. “Do you see how she fights against her nature little one? Do you see how much she needs you yet struggles against her thirst?”

Beca stiffened in her arms and looked away. Chloe shifted her grip and forced the woman to look at the wretched mess of a weakened and lost Aubrey. The brunette’s heart pounded faster, the sound of it like the thunder of hooves in the nearly silent tomb. It roused Aubrey and she raised her head slowly, eyes the faint yellow orange of a very weak but hungry vampire. Her face twisted in agony and she gasped out a tortured question. “Why Chloe?”

Because it was not yet time to die. Because the world needed Aubrey and Beca both. Because Chloe wasn’t ready to lose Aubrey to a final death. Because Aubrey had left her no choice. She didn’t say anything in response to the blonde, the time for words was centuries past. Chloe’s bite was fast and shallow not the killing blow she would have used for any other prey. Blood trickled over lips, biting and stinging her skin in a hot wash and Chloe couldn’t stop the purr moan even if she had wanted to.

It was dangerous to taunt a hungry vampire, worse to taunt a hungry Aubrey, and she knew it but it had to be done. Chloe brought her head up and away from Beca’s neck, her tongue licking out over her lip to taste the blood that lingered there. If Harun’s blood was anything like this long descendant niece of his she might begin to understand Aubrey’s attraction to him. No. Not just attraction, love. Aubrey had loved him and made him her husband despite her father’s condemnation. Chloe tried to focus past the heady buzz of one mere sip of Beca’s blood. “Oh my…”

Aubrey’s head snapped up, her nostrils flaring as she took in the scent of fresh blood in the air. Aged, clawed hands gripped at the edge of the stone bench she sat on. It cracked and crumbled in her hands but the blonde vampire’s focus could not be shaken from the sight in front of her. Chloe raised a hand and curled her finger to beckon Aubrey to her, Beca was surprisingly still and submissive in her arms. It should have been a warning, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else but Aubrey just then. “Chloe…please…”

“Come to me Aubrey.”

It was slow and pained as if Aubrey were fighting her body’s instinct to go when called. It made Chloe gave a warm throaty chuckle that made the other vampire jerk, muscles twitching with desire of a different kind. She hadn’t meant to drop Beca the way she did but it was either that or hold on and let Aubrey tear into the brunette with ravenous hunger, potentially killing her before she understood why Chloe had brought the necromancer there in the first place.

Aubrey’s body crashed into hers in a blur of speed and pale skin and Chloe’s was alight with the want of it all. Her back crashed into the rough stone wall and she mewled out her pleasure when Aubrey’s tongue plunged desperately into her mouth and over her chin and lips. It was need that made Aubrey growl and nip hard at Chloe’s lips trying to get every last drop of sustenance that she could, it was need and not the love she craved but after a thousand years of patient waiting she would take it in whatever form it took for as long as she could.

They broke apart for a gasping breath neither of them really needed. It took a moment for Aubrey’s eyes to track to her, the blood finally hitting her system. Realization bloomed and Aubrey let go of Chloe as quickly as she had grabbed her. Fingers tracing her own lips as she blinked around the knowledge of what she had just tasted. “Harun…”


End file.
